A stimulus can commonly be associated with popular media that may typically include one or more complex sequences of audio and/or visual stimuli, for example. Such stimuli can include, e.g., films, speeches, trailers, television (TV) programs, advertisements, video clips and/or features, audio books, and music. Neuronal responses can be obtained using various measurement techniques including, e.g., functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), positron emission tomography (PET), single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), functional near-infrared spectroscopy (fNIRS), optical imaging (e.g., of intrinsic signals and/or voltage-sensitive fluorescent dyes), electroencephalography (EEG), and magnetooencephalography (EEG). Other physiological and/or behavioral measurements can include, e.g., galvanic skin response (GSR), eye movements, pupil size, and motion capture of head movements, body movements and facial expressions. Such types of spatiotemporal stimuli may evoke complex non-linear neurophysiological responses that can be difficult to decode. For example, a common challenge is to extract from the complex spatiotemporal response patterns a physiological marker that can indicate the engaging power of a stimulus, the degree to which such stimulus is absorbed, and/or the cognitive and/or emotional effectiveness of the stimulus, for example.
Various neuroimaging techniques have been used in research laboratories to expand humans' knowledge of the human brain and mind. However, this research generally follows a reductionistic type of deductive line of reasoning. Previously, neuroscientists have worked toward simplification, using simple precisely parameterized stimuli and behavioral tasks in highly controlled laboratory settings. This type of approach yielded certain knowledge about human brain structure and functionality. However, such basic science laboratory research experiments generally did not yield specific knowledge of human brain structure and functionality applicable in real-word situations (e.g., outside of research laboratories); despite it having been suggested to use neuroimaging methods (e.g., fMRI), physiological methods (e.g., GSR) and/or behavioral methods (e.g., eye tracking) to assess responses to real-world stimuli and popular media.
Accordingly, there may be a need to overcome at least some of the above-described deficiencies, and provide exemplary embodiments of computer accessible medium, systems and methods for measuring a level of and/or details regarding how engaging, effective and/or memorable a stimulus is based on information associated with one or more subjects' neuronal, physiological and/or behavioral responses to the stimulus, the examples of which are described herein.